Sisters and Swords
"TITLE" is a NUMBER thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text The Shaper: '''She tapped softly on the wooden door before her. “Sister? I was wondering if we could do some tests on your body.” '''The Warden: '''The Warden turned Haddock sharply to look at the door. Turning briefly to glance at Stonegit, she left Haddock’s body to sit next to the comatose bodyguard and simply walked through the door, folding her arms and looking irritably at the Shaper. '''Tests? The Shaper: '''"Yes… I wanted to see how it would handle combat, and I believe I heard rumor of you gaining knowledge of swordplay recently?" She scuffed her foot on the ground. '''The Warden: You could…say that. She glanced over her shoulder at the room behind her. Very well. Where is the body? The Shaper: '''"I had the stitchers move it to the training grounds. Everything is ready, we just need you little sister." '''The Warden: '''She shrugged and fell into step with her older sister. '''How is everything at home? she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. The Shaper: '''"Home? Oh.. Not much has changed since you left…" She kept her eyes forward as she walked. "I mean, Guardian has calmed down his… attitude, but I think it’s only because he doesn’t have anyone to practice sharpening his tongue with." '''The Warden: Is that so. The Warden finally sounded amused. He does not find our other siblings enjoyable sharpeners? She quieted, and then, And my dear brother, the Archon. How fares the dragon? Her tone became considerably more acidic. The Shaper: '''"Mastering the mysteries of the astrological, that was the last I’ve heard of him. He left shortly after you, and has rarely been seen since. The rest are up to their usual habits and tendencies." She slowed. "Here it is." The Shaper gestured to the body, posed in a slouch on the back of a stitcher. '''The Warden: '''Taking a deep breath, the Warden looked over the body again, still in awe of her sister's fine work, though she would never dare say it aloud. '''I will not be able to inhabit it as strongly as I would were my anchor not a mortal, she remarked, but I will do my best. She walked around and steadied herself behind it, staring at the closed eyes. You are sure it's ready? The Shaper: '''"My work has only improved in your absence little sister." She walked over to the stitcher and detached what appeared to be part of the rib cage. The Shaper ran her hand over the porcelain shape and it flexed into a rapier. "I’ve also been practicing some… other… skills." '''The Warden: It’s… She let the words trail away. I’d like to try it, now. The Shaper: '''"I believe your current vessel knows the proper way to duel, so we don’t just begin hacking like mad." She paced to the far end of the ring in the center of the training grounds. She held aloft her sword, pointing at the currently lifeless mannequin. "Come on then, little sister." '''The Warden: '''The Warden took a breath and disengaged herself from Haddock as much as possible. Sliding straight into her new body, she exhaled and opened her eyes, feeling the cold thrill of physical manifestation tremble through her. It had been so long. Humans’ moving, living, breathing flesh was a good substitute, but she always had to fight, she always had to remember to take the reins and force those in her grasp to bow to her will. This body came with none of the same struggles. It was merely a husk, a shell, fitted perfectly for her mind and absolutely begging to be directed, to be filled, to be possessed. And the Warden was a willing inhabitant. Picking herself up, the Warden extended her arms, flicking the fingers, and then testing her weight on her legs. With wide eyes she looked back at the Shaper. '''It is…suitable, she admitted, brandishing the sword and admiring the fluidity of her own movements. The Shaper: '''The Shaper watched her flick the sword about, the slender arms hefting the weight of her sword as if it were made of balsa. "Well, if that’s case, let’s see if it measures up to my own standards." The Shaper lowered her stance and began to circle her little sister, playing a game of patience with the second most irritable of her siblings. '''The Warden: '''Pulling from deep within Haddock’s muscle memory, the Warden took her own stance and circled the Shaper in the same way, one careful sidestep after another. Then she lunged, her sword curving the same lightning-quick path that the king’s always did. '''The Shaper: '''She glanced the blow to the side, their speed matched in common bodies. The Shaper’s eyes tracing the Warden’s body, looking for any flaws, any sudden jerks or stops that appeared unintentional. This continued for a few blows, and advances, the pair circling each other in a near perfect balance. So far flawless, let’s see what happens when we stress it. She changed to a more offensive stance and stepped forward, plunging her rapier towards her sisters abdomen. '''The Warden: '''The Warden let their blades smack together and slide towards the hilt, arms trembling slightly with the pressure. Then she gritted her teeth as she felt the elbow of her left arm lock and refuse to bend. '''Ah. I believe I found a...small flaw. The Shaper: '''"Ah, merely an oversight." The Shaper sighed as she pointed her rapier towards the ground. "Give me a moment." She reached forward with her off hand, rearranging the digits into tendrils that moved the muscle and sinew around. She removed her hand, "There, I put the plates too close together. I was more concerned about protecting the joint, and overlooked the flexibility. But, it should be in working order, shall we?" '''The Warden: '''While her older sister worked on the arm, the Warden looked curiously at the Shaper. '''When did you learn to duel, sister? The Shaper: '''"I’ve been picking through the memories of the humans that were still alive when the stitchers returned. I picked up some skills along the way and built some stitchers to practice with. I actually had to rebuild my legs to have a better stance, and add more mobility to my sword wrist." She rotated her hand as she spoke to show her range of motion. '''The Warden: Fascinating. She was quiet for a long moment, looking down at her porcelain hands. Igl, I…I may be considering returning. Now that I have… Her fingers drifted upwards to stroke the curve of her own jaw. The Shaper: '''"Shush, you’re getting sentimental on me." She retreated from her sister. "I still have more tests to perform Nalaagura." The Shaper brought her rapier up. "You can tell me about your plans later." The smile was visible in her eyes. '''The Warden: '''The Warden shook herself. '''Of course. What other tests do you require? 'The Shaper: '“I want you to defend yourself against my attacks, I want to make sure the plates are strong enough. That and I like having someone to duel with me that isn’t a brainless drone.” One of the nearby stitchers made a dejected sound and lowered its head. “Brainless, not heartless, pet."